miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Pawika/Elisa Cartin - Opis postaci fanowskiej
Jeśli chcesz jej użyć w swoim opowiadaniu, to spoks. Daj mi tylko linczeła do tego opka, żebym mogła sprawdzić jak rozwija się moja OC. Elis Cartin: Uczennica jednego z paryskich gimnazjów. Jest posiadaczką miraculum myszy, po przemianie nazywa się Ratón (czyt;Raton). Zna Biedronkę i Czarnego Kota ze zdjęć w albumach, ale nigdy nie spotkała żadnego z nich. Żyje w 2025 roku, ale prawie wszystko jest identyczne, jak w naszej teraźniejszości. Ma kuzyna rok starszego od niej, z którym przyjaźniła się w dzieciństwie, jednak potem, chłopak wyprowadził sie do Polski. 'Wygląd' 'Normalnie' Dziewczyna jest dość wysoka, ma 1,70 cm wzrostu. Ma długie, ciemno brązowe włosy do pasa, albo dłuższe i duże niebieskie oczy. Ma też jasną cerę. Ubiera się w niebieską koszulkę bez rękawów, fioletowo-czarną bluzę bez kaptura, granatowe leginsy, czarnozielone baleriny i jasno różową apaszkę. Na kostce nosi rzemykową bransoletkę z małą figurką szarej myszki, to jej miraculum. Jako Ratón Po przemianie, dziewczyna ma lateksowy strój w bardzo ciemnym odcieniu szarości, ale nie czarny. Składa się on z krótkich białych spotenek, szarej góry, czarnych getrów i czarnych kozaków ze srebrnymi zdobieniami. Ma maskę w tym samym kolorze co spodnie, a jej włosy pozostają rozpuszczone. Z pasa wyrasata jej cienki szary ogon, za pomocą którego może chwytać dowolne rzeczy. 'Charakter' ' ' 'Normalnie' Nastolatka jest bardzo zawzięta i dość agresywna w stosunku do osób za którymi nie przepada. Pomaga i jest bardzo ofiarna dla swoich przyjaciół i rodziny. Jest bardzo inteligentna, w szkole ma same szóstki. Skrywa swoje prawdziwe uczucia, a gdy ktoś chce je poznać, ona w dość brutalny sposób go zbywa. Jest bardzo sarkastyczna, ale łatwo odróżnić, czy mówi na serio czy z ironią. 'Jako Ratón' Jako super bohaterka, dziewczyna zmienia się również odrobinę w charakterze. Jako Ratón, jest równie agresywna, ale tylko wobec zła dziejącego się innym ludziom. Jako bohaterka, nie potrafi znieść widoku dziejącej się komuś niewinnemu krzywdy. Jednak pod każdą postacią tłumi swoje emocje i uczucia, bo boi się, ze wszyscy wezmą ją za jakąś miękką duszyczkę, gdy dowiedzą się, co czuje. 'Talenty, zainteresowania i zdolności' 'Normalnie' Eli jest bardzo uzdolniona. Potrafi grać na gitarze i śpiewać, rysować, umie pływać w 10 stylach, a przede wszystkim, jest bardzo inteligentna. W szkole ma same szóstki, przez to też została przeniesiona klasę wyżej. Jest jedną z tych osób, które potrafią zabić słowem i czynem na raz. 'Jako Ratón' Jako szaro czarna bohaterka, dziewczyna jest bardziej wygimnastykowana i dużo szybciej biega. Potrafi zwisać ze wszystkiego na swoim ogonie. 'Miraculum' Jej miraculum, to rzemykowa, czarna bransoletka z małą białą myszką. Po wykorzystaniu super mocy, jakiej jeszcze nie zna, jej miraculum zmienia stopniowo kolor na biały. Tak jak każdy inny bohater, po wykorzystaniu mocy, zostaje jej pięć minut do przemiany w normalnego (prawie) człowieka. Potrafi przemieniać się w człowieka bez wcześniejszego użycia mocy. 'Kwami' Kwami myszy ma na imię Mori. Jest takie samo jak pozostałe kwami. Jest całe szare, ma fioletowe oczy. Ma też 2 czułki, ogonek i szare myse uszka. Nie jest zbyt skore do wysłuchiwania zwierzeń, ale Elisie to nie potrzebne, ponieważ nikomu się nigdy nie zwierza. Mori, pomimo swojego „słodkiego” imienia, jest bardzo sarkastyczne i prawie takie samo jak jego właścicielka. Mori żywi się serem i dżemem. 'Broń' Ratón walczy, cóż, butelką. Jest tak dlatego, ponieważ dziewczyna nie mogła znaleźć swojej prawdziwej broni przy stroju i przy pierwszej swojej walce, chwyciła co miała pod ręką. Jej butelka jest pełna wody z czarnym atramentem, papryką chili i klejem, więc gdy jej przeciwnik nie chce się poddać, ona opryskuje mu twarz zawartością butelki. Czarną miksturę, sama komponuje po każdej walce, by być przygotowana na każdą okoliczność. 'Relacje' 'Pan Cartin (Arnold)' Elis nie jest pozytywnie nastawiona do swojego ojca. Ten, nie spędza z nią wcale czasu, bo cały zajmuje mu praca. Ojciec jest nawet względem Elisy, bardzo oficjalny. Nastolatka nienawidzi, gdy na liścikach do niej, w których pisze co dziewczyna ma zrobić, podpisuje się oficjalnie jako „A. Cartin”. ''Mężczyzna raz na tydzień przysyła je pieniądze, a ona inwestuje nimi w jedzenie i ubrania. To przez niego jest teraz bardzo samodzielna, ale i tak boli ją, to że ojciec nie chce jej widzieć. '''Pani Cartin (Alice)' Dziewczyna nie pamięta matki. Kiedyś weszła do piwnicy, do starszej części, bardziej zaniedbanej. Wtedy znalazła zdjęcie swojej mamy. Nie mogła zrozumieć, dlaczego nigdy żadnego nie widziała. Tęskniła za nią i bardzo chciałaby, żeby kobieta wróciła. 'Ciotka Anastazja' Kobieta jest przybraną matką Nicolasa. Bardzo kocha chłopaka, jak rodzonego syna. Gdy przyjeżdża do Paryża, staje się również jak matka, dla Elisy. Dziewczynie bardzo zależy, żeby jej ciocia i kuzyn zostali na dłużej, ponieważ są dla niej bardzo ważni. 'Nicolas/Nick/Nico Jones' Nick był dla dziewczyny najbliższą osobą, do czasu gdy wyprowadził się z Francji. Gdy chłopak wrócił do Paryża z ciotką, Eli nie posiadała się z radości, przez co prawie udusiła dwójkę swoich gości. Elisa nie przejmuje się za bardzo tym, że chłopak był przez jej ciotkę adoptowany. Nie wie jednak, że on się w niej powoli zakochuje. 'Joey Dalmoint' Chłopak zakochał się w niej od pierwszego wejrzenia, jednak ona od pierwszego wejrzenia go nienawidzi. Są na siebie skazani, ponieważ chodzą do tej samej klasy i szkoły. Joey odbiera Nicolasa, jako konkurencję do zdobycia Elisy. 'Biedronka,Czarny Kot' Elisa nigdy nie spotkała żadnego z bohaterów, ale ma silne przeczucie, że ma z nimi coś wspólnego. Cytaty * " – Już mnie nie lubisz. Zresztą, co ja się dziwię." * "- On mi nie potrzebny, a do was raczej też nie przyjedzie. Zresztą, nie widziałam go od… - Zaczęła wyliczać w myślach. – po nad 2 tygodni." * "- Normalnie. Raz na tydzień, zostawia mi na stole w kuchni 150 zielonych, poza tym, jestem samowystarczalna. " * "- Przez Ciebie poleciała mi pierwsza łza od 3 lat. Masz za karę ! – Rąbnęła go poduszką, z tym że tak mocno, że spadł z łóżka." Ciekawostki *Ratón znaczy po hiszpańsku mysz. *Me'mori'a po hiszpańsku znaczy pamięć *Na początku, Eli miała mieć miraculum muchy, potem pająka, potem znów muchy, ale ze względów psychicznych, zostało to zmienione na miraculum myszy. *Komuś może się atrament kojarzyć z ośmiornicą i słusznie, ale to i tak mysz. *Ulubionym jedzeniem dziewczyny są naleśniki, dżem, budyń, pizzę i schabowe. Elisa 2.0.jpg|Elis 2.0 Elisa 3.0.jpg|Elis 3.0 Ratón 2.jpg|Ratón Elisa 4.0.jpg|Elis 4.0 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie